Max von Sydow
Max von Sydow (1929 - ) Film Deaths *''Winter Light (Nattvardgasterna)'' (1963) Persson: Commits suicide (off-screen); his body is shown afterwards when Gunnar Bjornstrand prepares him for his funeral. *''The Greatest Story Ever Told'' (1965) [Jesus Christ]: Executed by crucifixion. He is resurrected three days later. *''The Kremlin Letter'' (1970) [Colonel Kosnov]: Killed (off-camera, exact method unclear) by Richard Boone; we only hear Max's cries of pain as Patrick O'Neal regains consciousness. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Exorcist'' (1973) [Father Merrin] Dies of a heart attack while performing an exorcism on Regan (Linda Blair). (His death is heavily referenced and shown in the sequel) (Thanks to Mac) *''Illustrious Corpses (Cadaveri eccellenti; The Context)'' (1976) [Supreme Court's President]: Shot in the head (off-screen) in his study (it's unclear whether it was suicide or murder); his body is shown afterwards. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Black Journal (Gran bollita)'' (1977) [Lisa Carpi/Police Chief]: Playing a dual role (including a female role), "Lisa" is decapitated with a cleaver by Shelley Winters. (Thanks to Francesco) *''Brass Target'' (1978) [Peter Shelley]: Shot in the neck by John Cassavetes as Max tries to escape on skis, as Sophia Loren looks on. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Flash Gordon'' (1980) [Emperor Ming]: Impaled on the nose-cone of Sam Jones' spaceship after it crashes into Max's palace. His body vanishes into nothingness in death, but an "epilogue" shot of a hand picking up Max's ring, accompanied by the sound of his laughter, implies that he's not dead after all. *''Conan the Barbarian'' (1982) [King Osric]: Although he survived in the film's original relese, there is a deleted scene in which he is killed by his own servants. (Thanks to Trae) *''Strange Brew (The Adventures of Bob & Doug McKenzie: Strange Brew)'' (1983) [Brewmeister Smith]: Electrocuted by Angus MacInnes. (Thanks to Briana) *''Dreamscape'' (1984) [Dr. Paul Nevotny]: Killed by one of Christopher Plummer's henchmen. (Thanks to Mac) *''Dune'' (1984) [Doctor Kynes]: Dies of thirst and starvation after being left out in the desert to die. (Thanks to Johan) *''Samson and Delilah'' (1984) [Sidka]: Crushed to death by a falling idol after Antony Hamilton brings down the temple's support columns. *''Until the End of the World (Bis ans Ende der Welt)'' (1991) [Henry Farber]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; we learn of his death afterwards when we see his son (William Hurt) standing by his grave. *''Judge Dredd (1995)'' [Chief Justice Fargo]: Stabbed in the back by Christopher Adamson while Sylvester Stallone looks on in horror; he dies a short time later with Sylvester kneeling by his side. *''Sleepless (Non ho sonno; I Can't Sleep)'' (2001) Ulisse Moretti: Dies of a heart attack in his study while being approached menacingly by a mechanically-operated dummy (which he had mistaken for the killer, and had shot to no effect). *''Minority Report (2002) Lamar Burgess: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the chest during a confrontation with Tom Cruise. We hear the shot while Max and Tom are standing face to face, creating the impression that Max has shot Tom; we learn that Max actually shot himself when he collapses a moment later. *Dark Kingdom: The Dragon King (Ring of the Nibelungs; Curse of the Ring)'' (2004) Eyvind: Dies of natural causes (off-screen) in his bed, after sending Benno Furman out to get some water. We learn of his death afterwards when Benno returns and wails in sorrow; followed by a scene of Max's funeral pyre. ''(Thanks to Nemanja and Stephen) *The Final Inquiry (L'Inchiesta)'' (2006) [Tiberius]: Smothered with a pillow by Vincenzo Bocciarelli. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Rush Hour 3'' (2007) [Varden Reynard]: Shot in the back by Yvan Attal, just as Max is about to shoot Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker; after we hear the shot, it's unclear exactly who shot who until Max staggers forward and collapses into the fountain. (Thanks to Hannibal, Andrew, and Neil) *''Solomon Kane'' (2009) [Josiah Kane]: Shot to death by his own son (James Purefoy) at his own insistence having been chained up and presumably tortured (off-screen) by Jason Flemyng. *''Robin Hood'' (2010) [Sir Walter Loxley]: Stabbed in the back with a sword by Mark Strong. (Thanks to Tommy, Veg, and Gordon) *''Branded'' (2012) [Marketing Guru]: Vaporized after being randomly struck by a bolt of lightning. TV Deaths *''Solomon'' (1997 TV) [David]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes. von Sydow, Max von Sydow, Max von Sydow, Max von Sydow, Max von Sydow, Max Category:Agnostic Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Performers with over 20 deaths